Patients with clinically definite multiple sclerosis with moderate to moderately severe stable neurologic deficits will be randomized in this study to determine the efficacy and safety of various oral doses of fampridine. The primary study outcome is to determine the dose and serum levels at which neurologic improvement occurs with a sustained release formulation of fampridine. Primary analysis will focus on the proportion of patients achieving neurological improvement at each dose.